Cog building
A cog building is a cog facility in which a toon building has been taken over by a cog. Cog buildings can be a one-story building to a five-story with each building being a specific cog type. Generally, the cogs inside cog buildings are much tougher than out on the streets. There are some cogs that can only be found in buildings. Creation of a Cog Building #A cog enters a toon building. #A loud falling sound begins. #A cog building falls from the sky and the toon building is darkened by the shadow of the cog building. #As the cog building is about to land on the toon building, it will squish the toon building and make a "squashing" sound. Depending on the type of cog that took over the toon building, the cog building will correspond to that cog's type. For instance, a Lawbot will create a Lawbot cog building. The surroundings also change, "hiding" all types of decorations. cog_enters.jpg|A cog enters a toon building. cogbuildingfalling_.jpg|A cog building falls from the sky with a high pitch whistle. landed_bldg.jpg|The cog building lands and the elevator opens. Cog Building Multipliers The number of gag training points and promotion points earned will multiply in a building. The first level will never give more credit than cogs on the street while cogs on level 5 are very valuable. The Exterior The exterior of a cog building is nothing but a gray building. The toon decorations surrounding the building are now hidden, along with the toon building. The side door of the toon building turns into a doorway for incoming and outgoing cogs. The building itself is tall. Depending on the type of cog inhabiting the building, the appearance will resemble that of the type's insignia. At the top of the building are two eyes. The Interior inside a Cog Building]] As previously stated, a cog building can be up to five stories high, as well as a specific cog type. Only cogs of the building's type will appear, meaning, for example, a Cashbot building will only contain Cashbot cogs. However, the only exception to this is when a cog invasion is in progress. The objective is to advance to the final floor, defeating cogs on each floor. Upon defeating the final wave of cogs, the cog building will revert back to the original toon building. As a toon or group of toons defeats the cogs per floor, they will be given 90 seconds to enter the elevator before the door closes. If the elevator door closes before a toon can enter, the toon will be sent back to the playground. If there are toons present in the cog building, the entrance will remain shut. Floors The first floor, as the title states, is the first floor the toons enter. The middle floor is a narrowed platform. The background contains numerous offices, some occupied with a cog while others are unoccupied. The sides of the floor has no platform to stand on, therefore, making it inaccessible. The final floor features the strongest cog, the "boss", a larger environment, and two statues in the background platformed on a flight of stairs. Rewards, risks, consequences, and varying factors Victors of the building will be rewarded with their experience gained throughout the floors, experience for their ToonTasks, and the like. They exit the building, and their portraits are inside the toon building. Risks can vary through out combat, such as your laff meter, amount of gags you have remaining, and the cogs themselves. If these are not looked at frequently, then it can be a large cause in your perish. Consequences can go to about any extreme when someone you are on the line, if you go sad, then you lose all of your gags, you do not regain any S.O.S that you have used or Pink Slips, and your laff goes straight down to 0. You do not gain any experience towards your ToonTasks or gags. If all toons go sad, then the doors on the outside of the building open for anyone to retry again. Music Elevator: Lower level(s): After completing level: Final level: See also *Cog Battles *Toon Platoon *Field Office Trivia *A Cog Building name will always have a Toon Building name that was there before, but after the name Cog building always have a word "Inc." after the name *If a Toon Building has no name and taken over by Cogs, the Cog Building name will be always "Cogs, Inc." *After Toons save the Cog Building, the Toons get rewarded photos of themselves in the saved Toon building. *Unlike in a regular Cog Battle, you can not run while inside the Cog building. *If the Cog building is not recovered by Toons for a long period of time, it reverts back into a Toon building. *In addition to the previous fact, Toons who defeat the CJ can use a Building Summons to summon a Cog building for a shorter period of time. *If a Toon sees a Cog enter a Toon Building and tries to get in before the building has turned into a Cog Building, a warning box will appear that says "Watch out! There's a Cog in there!". *Cogs from the street will randomly enter the buildings from an alternate side entrance Toons cannot access. They may also come out of it. *If a Cog building appears in Toontown Central, anyone can attempt to take it over, even without a membership. * If you try and combo buildings with invasions, you will get double points and more if you look at the pointing section above. This leads to major points, and an opportunity most experienced Toons relish. * The hardest buildings are located in Donald's Dreamland and The Brrrgh. * You can get a star for doing enough buildings. The stars can be bronze, silver, or gold, and can spin (depending on how many buildings you saved). * If a 1 story building appears in the The Brrrgh or Donald's Dreamland, there can many Cogs inside, level 1-12, sometimes there are two Level 12's, but in rare cases.] * The last floor will have the biggest cog. It's number will be the strongest, and therefore is considered "The Boss" * If a Toon is inside a Toon Building while a Cog is about to take over, he/she will get kicked out. * Depending on the level of cog that took over the bulding depends on the number of floors it will have. Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Buildings Category:Cog Buildings Category:Member Access Locations